The Narrative
by YFWE
Summary: The girl sighed. It was all so cryptic to her– why did she keep having these dreams? Were they truly trying to tell her that she once lived another life, a life that had somehow been effaced from her entire memory?


Hello again, all. I've got a new fic here... a hundred times more serious than my last one-shot, The Last Can of Pringles, was. And... I don't want to reveal too much about it beforehand, so... happy reading, I hope you like it:

The Narrative

YFWE

_Once there was a young girl named Katherine, who lived in the vast New York City. She was, to her peers, a normal teenage girl– she often stood silently in her school's hallway with her friends, observing her male classmates, and was always preoccupied_ _with her looks and the clothes she wore. But she also had a secret–_

At these words, the girl paused, laying her pen down momentarily as she stared straight up at the ceiling, searching for the words necessary to continue her narrative. She had never been the greatest creative writer in her mind, and often she found it daunting to assimilate the ideas and plans that resided in her mind onto the sheets of notebook paper that sat before her.

For what seemed like hours she sat there, her eyes perusing the cracks in the ceiling as if they would provide her the answers needed to continue her work. Desperately she attempted to recall her dreams from countless nights prior, searching for some sort of a clue– any sort, rather.

Finally, her mind clicked. She lowered her head, her gaze now resting upon her English teacher, Mr. Edison, who returned her stare with one of his own– an apprehensive, questioning look, as if to say, "What are you looking at? Your paper is on your desk, and you have but 45 minutes to complete your piece."

The girl nodded to her teacher amicably, ending the unspoken conversation between them and returning to her narrative.

_Katherine was unlike anyone at her school. She was a part of the Huntsclan, a secret underground organization with the intent of ridding the Earth of all magical creatures. By day, she was a normal teenage schoolgirl, but by night she was out there with her uncle and the rest of the Huntsclan, fighting off their greatest enemies– most notably, dragons._

"Dammit," she mumbled to herself, laying her pen down once more. _It's awful!, _she thought. _Face it, Rose, you can't write a good paragraph-or-two to save your life!_

She laid her head down on her desk, her mind a jumble of self-deprecating thoughts and the remnant memories from her dreams. She knew what she wanted to write about, but still the words did not come easy, as if there was a mental barrier that kept her ideas from being construed onto her paper.

Perhaps, she thought, it would be made easier if she first pieced together all of the occurrences that had become eminent over the past few weeks in her dreams. Maybe then, and only then, it would become a less daunting task. She concentrated–

–yes, it was all becoming clear now. She recalled now what had taken place in her dreams– all down to the smallest detail, like the number of people in Central Park on a particularly frigid winter's day or even the color of the car that had been apprehended by the New York Police Department as she soared above the rooftops in pursuit of that familiar brilliant red dragon who had invaded the majority of her dreams.

The brilliant red dragon... also, as she inferred from the dreams, her former boyfriend. His name was Jake...

Feeling that she finally had her thoughts in line, at least enough to continue writing, she picked up her pen and continued.

_Despite this double life she lived, Katherine was, for the most part, able to balance her time between her life as a member of the Huntsclan and as your average New York teenager– that is, until he came..._

_His name was Jake. He was a boy in her grade, and she met him when she first began attending her new school, when the two of them bumped into each other outside of school. To Katherine, it was love at first sight– for the first time in her life, she felt as if she had found someone who could truly be there for her, through thick and thin._

The girl sighed. It was all so cryptic to her– why did she keep having these dreams? Were they truly trying to tell her that she once lived another life, a life that had somehow been effaced from her entire memory? But how could that be so? If this stage of her life had truly been erased from her memory, would there not be a gaping chasm in her memory, in which she could recall nothing? She could account for the time period during which the dreams seemed to take place! She recalled going to that same New York school, even with a few of the same friends! However, she could barely recall Jake, the boy who was most prolific in her dreams... this was what puzzled her the most. How could someone that had played no vital part in her memory be so inordinate in her dreams?

She wondered often that, if these dreams were truly past memories, how or why did she not remember them? What was the reason for this? From her dreams, she knew that the Huntsclan was a group who possessed extraordinary technology... were they somehow behind this loss of memory?

The girl glanced to her left at the clock prudently, so as to not lead her teacher to believe that she was, for some reason, looking at a classmate's paper. She had twenty minutes left. She'd wasted twenty-five minutes, completing only four paragraphs. Wonderful.

_But, as fate had it, her happiness soon twisted to a sense of fear. She discovered one night, as she was about to slay her most pivotal enemy, the American Dragon, the dragon changed into human form, and Katherine beheld a troubling sight. There, in front of her, was Jake! _

_Katherine had to let him go. But still, she was able to keep that a secret from her uncle, the Huntsmaster. And from that moment on, Rose was devoted to joining Jake in fighting the very organization she was a part of– the Huntsclan._

The girl laughed quietly. She could not get over the fact that she was using the name Katherine

as her alias in the story. She wished she could use her own name, but since this creative piece was not supposed to be drawn from personal experiences, she had to disguise it somehow.

Now the girl seemed determined. Not necessarily determined to finish her narrative, but to find the answers to the questions she had about her dreams. By piecing together all of her dreams, she had developed a clearer mind about her situation, and now she realized what the dreams were all about.

This newfound realization came after recalling the dream she had dreamt just one night prior. It lasted a mere few minutes, and then it was over. And then, for the first time in weeks, she finally dreamed about things completely unrelated to dragons, or magical creatures, or the Huntsclan... or anything like that! It was this dream, this final dream, that she would now write about.

_One night, it all had come down to one final battle. The Huntsclan and the dragons, including Katherine and a few of Jake's friends, squared off on a rooftop_, _as the night sky hovered above them. In previous weeks, the Huntsclan had collected these skulls that would grant them the power to wish for the abolishment of all magical creatures. But in the end, Katherine did the unthinkable– she instead wished for the destruction of the Huntsclan. _

_The entire Huntsclan floated into the sky, disappearing into a huge black hole in the sky. Katherine began floating upwards, too. Katherine said goodbye to Jake, knowing that it could be the last time that she would ever see him. But then, Jake did something amazing, something that was the ultimate sacrifice to her. He wished that Katherine had never been in the Huntsclan, and then broke the skulls so that no one would ever be able to use them again._

_The End_

The girl knew now what had happened, why she remembered nothing of this. She truly HAD

lived another life!– and now, she finally had a purpose in life!

She now wanted more than anything to return to New York, to find Jake. She wanted to find him, and tell him that she remembered everything that had happened between them! She wanted more than anything to tell him that she loved him...

But she couldn't. She didn't live there anymore.

It didn't hurt to dream, though. And dreaming was something that she did well.

The girl looked down at her paper, staring for a few minutes at the final two words she had written. _The End. The End. Is it really the end?_

_It's not._

She scribbled out those final two words and began another paragraph. One final paragraph.

_Today, Katherine lives thousands of miles away in a new town, where she resides with her mom and dad, whom she didn't even know was alive. Katherine, at first, did not remember anything about the Huntsclan or Jake. But then she began having these dreams, which pieced back together the memory she had lost. She now wants to visit Jake again, hoping that, just maybe, they can be together again once more._

The girl smiled. That was better.

She signed her name at the top of her paper, and stood up, taking her paper to her teacher.

"Is this it, Rose?" Mr. Edison asked.

"It depends on your perspective of things, Mr. Edison," she replied. Nodding to him, she took her seat.

That night, Mr. Edison was grading his class's narratives when he came across Rose's. Remembering what she had said earlier that day and still not quite understanding it, he began to read.

And upon finishing, he viewed a few words at the end of the story, which looked like they had been added quickly, before she turned her narrative in. It said:

_This is not the end._

And next to these words sat a small hand-drawn heart.

END

I definitely winged the second half of that chapter. But hey, it works. Sometimes.

Well, I'm off to get my Shiny Toy Guns on. Later!!

YFWE


End file.
